Christmas Gift
by victoriaG27lover
Summary: Neojior prepares for Christmas along with a new coming member


Snow fell gently all around Neojior. A lot of the students or now citizens were preparing for the festivities of Christmas. The royal palace was the last place being decorated by the prime minister.

"Alright, Yamada-san! That is perfect." Shouted Shoko to the Valvrave pilot as the giant yellow robot hanged the banner. The center room of the palace was decorated with Christmas decorations and with a huge tree. Shoko though planned to celebrate Christmas with another special occasion.

"SHOKO!" The prime minister turned and waved at her childhood friend, Haruto, who looked terrified by the decorations.

"Hey Haruto. What do ya think?" she asked with a victory sign. " What do I think! You know he didn't want a party!" shouted the valvrave pilot.

"But I thought Christmas was a holiday he liked." Haruto looked exasperated.

"He approved of the Christmas party but he did not want a baby shower!" Shoko suddenly lit up at the reminder of soon being an aunt and godmother in a week.

"Oh come on Haruto. L-elf will want it after all he's already nine mo-" Haruto covered the girl's mouth and suddenly shouted for the baby shower decorations to be put away quickly. Everyone did as they were told. Haruto had learned to speak like a true leader and also for being now a king of Neojior. Everyone froze upon hearing footsteps coming to the center room. L-elf entered and was surprised by the find everyone present in the center room. There was one huge difference to L-elf and that was the baby bump that had formed on his belly. He was currently nine months pregnant with Haruto's child.

Upon NeoJior being established Haruto came to terms with his feelings and proposed in his valvrave to the dorssian refugee. L-elf said yes having felt the same way but not expressing which Haruto accepted either way. L-elf and Haruto were kings of NeoJior to show the combination of that Dorssia and Jior were one now. Magius and humans lived together peacefully. The wedding itself was small but it was to the liking of the sugar and coffee couple. Prue and Pino as a gift done something to L-elf's body without his consent of course and before he knew it he was pregnant.

Haruto had suffered a great deal with having to get used to a pregnant L-elf. The morning sickness, cravings, mood swings and violent fits were hell to him. The only unregrettable thing for him was the clinging and some other activities in the bedroom. L-elf had not enjoyed his first few months of pregnancy either. He had not acted like himself and did not like showing his emotional side at all. After his first emotional breakdown Shoko had declared herself as his caretaker. Currently he was wearing a royal garment but it was also a maternity dress. He was forced into it after his bump had grown to big and he couldn't wear his own clothes anymore.

"What are you doing?" asked L-elf as he watched Haruto suffocate Shoko. The brunette immediately took of his hand and gave a nervous laugh.

"Nothing just seeing how long Shoko could hold her breath without breathing Mikhail." Haruto explained. Everyone sweatdropped since Haruto was a horrible liar. L-elf gave an unconvinced look but went along with it. He looked around the room and gave a small smile.

"This room looks wonderful Miss Shoko."expressed L-elf and Shoko gave a peace sign.

"Thanks! I was also plan-" "Mikhail I wanted to discuss something with you!" interrupted Haruto while he took out his phone. Shoko's phone vibrated and read the message.

_-Make it a surprise-_

Shoko nodded at Haruto as he yanked L-elf out the room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" asked L-elf as he was yanked out the room. "Oh you know this and that-"

Everyone waited till the footsteps started fading. Shoko suddenly put on her boss face.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! We're going to make it into a surprise!'' she shouted causing everyone to groan. Akira only smiled at her screen watching her girlfriend do her thing.

xxx

Haruto walked quite fast to get L-elf as far away as possible. A hard pressure to his hand though made slow down. He noticed L-elf wincing and having a hard time keeping up.

"Is the baby kicking again?" he asked the dorssian while moving him to a nearby bench. L-elf shook his head and gritted his teeth in pain. Haruto wrapped an arm around L-elf as the latter shut his eyes.

"They're contractions." muttered L-elf as he unconsciously started to rub his bump. Haruto smiled gently at the habit the albino had formed since the first signs of his baby bump forming.

"What are you smiling like an idiot about?" Haruto immediately broke out of thoughts. "Just thinking about how you're going to be a mother soon." responded the brunette getting his desired reaction from the albino who immediately blushed red.

"Shut up." Haruto laughed at the comeback. "Maybe we should go back to the Valvrave and do a repeat of how you got to be pregnant." Suggested the pilot causing the dorssian to blush even harder at the memory.

It was of course during their wedding that they ended up getting attacked. When Pino learned of their marriage she planned to give them a gift for reuniting her and her brother. She locked the newlyweds in the valvrave for the rest of the marriage celebration. She wanted them to consummate the marriage in the robot. She disappeared and due to the pair being distracted did not notice the valvrave releasing runes. A week after L-elf showed symptoms and that is when they figured she had done something.

"I still want to kill her for doing this."

"Oh come on, Mikhail. We were going to think about kids eventually," reasoned the brunette as he placed his hand on the bump.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Immediately the brunette berated himself for forgetting to distract L-elf. He started racking his brain for anything while L-elf gave a suspicious look.

"Oh well, I wanted to talk to you about…uh…um." Haruto struggled for the right thing to say when it hit him.

"NAMES!" he shouted to the albino. "I thought we were going to wait after he or she was born."

"Yeah but you only have a few days left and it wouldn't hurt to think ahead of time." reasoned the brunette while the albino gave him a deadpanned look. "Haruto, you were the one who wanted to keep the gender a surprise. So we have no idea what to name it when we do not know its gender."

Haruto wanted to kill himself for not remembering his own idea. "But we can decide to name them whatever names we come up with."

L-elf gave a sigh of defeat and nodded though he gave the pilot the you really are a naïve idiot look. "Ok. What names do you have?"

"I thought we could come up with names together."

"No."

"But Mikhail-"

"I'm the one carrying the baby so do your half of the work." Haruto frowned but gave in. He had suffered enough bullets to know not to disagree with a pregnant person.

"Well if it is a girl, we could name her Aina, Marie or maybe even…" he looked nervous to say the next name. L-elf gave him a confused look before giving the brunette encouragement to say his other idea.

"Lieselotte."

Haruto was surprised by the sudden uncomfort on L-elf's face. "Are you sure that is such a good idea? Naming the child after the girl I was in love with. Doesn't it make you uncomfortable?" Haruto smiled and gently cupped the dorssian's face while searching those beautiful amethyst eyes. "Mikhail, do you love me?"

"Yes." Haruto gave an even brighter smile and kissed the albino. In only a few seconds the kiss became even passionate. L-elf broke away immediately.

"We…ha…still have…to pick …ha…a boy name…"he panted out while the brunette had turned to kiss his neck. Haruto stopped what he was doing and thought of something. "To be truthful I can't think of anything." he muttered when an idea came to his head.

"Runouji."

"Excuse me."

"Runouji." Repeated the valvrave pilot while L-elf gave him a look. "Well runes created the child and he will be a prince if he is a boy. So Runouji." L-elf suddenly regretted giving Haruto the job of picking names. "You told me to pick names and so we have them. Lieselotte for a girl and Runouji for a boy." proclaimed Haruto proudly. L-elf only wondered how he ended up with an idiot as a spouse. Suddenly the idiot swept him of the bench.

"Haruto what are you doing!?" Haruto gave him a suggestive look and smirk. "We have more pressing matters to discuss but in the bedroom." L-elf blushed but did not disagree to the idea.

xxx

Shoko smiled proudly at everyone. There was perfect Christmas decorations and also baby shower decorations. The room was amazing and perfect for today's festivities. Now all they needed to do was pick up their gifts.

"So has everyone bought their gift?"

Everyone froze at the sentence. Christmas shopping was done early but now they all realized they had no gift for the baby. Before Shoko could react a stampede headed for the door and along the way she was trampled. Akira watched from her screen with horror.

"Shoko!" the red head screamed as she jumped down from her valvrave and ran to the prime minister. "Eto…hurts." muttered the orange haired girl as she stood up with Akira's help. The valvrave pilot smiled at her girlfriend's ways.

"Akira please tell me you at least remembered to buy your gift." The red head nodded in confirmation and pulled out a tablet along with a green fuzzy toy. Shoko nodded her approval. "Well, at least you remembered. I got a." That is when it hit Shoko that she had not picked up her gift from the store. Akira dragged her to the valvrave while the prime minister panicked.

"Shoko-chan please calm down."

"How can I?! I forgot to pick up my gift and I am supposed to be the other godmother and aunt of this child." Akira smiled a rare gentle smile to the panicked girl and took hold of her hand. "You have been busy with your duties of prime minister and so you forgot. It happens to everyone and I am sure Haruto and L-elf will not mind." Shoko stared in surprise at her usually shy girlfriend but smiled.

Arriving they noticed everyone already heading back with their gifts. A-drei and Saki were both carrying a baby cradle and a CD. Kriemhield and X-eins had baby bibs, pacifiers and bottles. Satomi carried a playpen while Takahi carried some blankets. Shoko ran to the store and rang the bell impatiently to get her gift of five baby outfits. She then rang Haruto's number.

"Yawn. Hello?"

"Haruto, the party will start at 11:00. So bring him down at about 10:30."She ordered while leaving the store quickly

"Alright. He's asleep right now so I'll get him there on time." he responded and hung up. L-elf turned to snuggle closer to him, which made him smile fondly at the albino.

"Shoko wants us down there by 10:30."He explained and got up to change and shower. L-elf laid in bed to wait for the other to finish first. He gasped in pain when another contraction came. He winced in pain since it has become more often lately. He then felt a warm feeling on the bump and looked down. Haruto was kissing the bump affectionately as if telling the baby to stop hurting him. Haruto had gotten a fetish of always kissing the bump whenever it was exposed to him. L-elf would never admit it but it was rather cute.

"These contractions have been happening too often. Maybe we should already get you to the infirmary." suggested Haruto while helping his spouse up to get to the shower. "It's just a coincidence. Besides there is still a week to pass." assured L-elf as he left to shower. Haruto still worried but agreed to this since they still had to go to the party. He hoped L-elf wouldn't kill him for not stopping the baby shower.

He went to their closet and looked for the best outfits to wear to the celebrations. As he looked he noticed all the royal garments that the girls had designed. Seeing as this was a new country they had mixed dorssia and jior styles together to form the outfits. Red was always his color of course while blue was L-elf's' though the white and gold didn't look bad the ex-dorssian. He picked out their outfits and quickly changed as the other came out. L-elf frowned at the maternity gown he had to wear. Haruto chuckled at the former's reaction, which caused a glare to come his way. The gowns certainly made L-elf look the part of a queen. All that was missing was some long hair and a chest change. The two headed down L-elf noticed how quiet and empty the hallways were. Getting to the front doors Haruto gave him a smile and yanked the double doors open.

"SURPRISE!"

L-elf was indeed surprised by the room's new look. New decorations adorned the center room along with a banner saying _Happy Baby Shower_. Everyone laughed at the reaction and smiled in joy, which soon was replaced by looks of concern. L-elf eyes were tearing up suddenly and it looked like he was holding back until it finally broke through. Haruto believed he had gotten upset until L-elf showed a rare smile of happiness while wiping tears away.

"I'm sorry. It's just I am happy and surprised. It's just…" Haruto smiled and held the albino close while signaling for the party to continue. He led the albino to a corner and let him cry ore.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just the stupid hormones." Haruto nodded in understanding and noticed mistletoe above them. Cupping the other's face he was about to kiss him when the alarms went off.

"You have got to be kidding me! It is Christmas and they decide to attack now!" shouted Shoko irritated. Saki, Yamada, Akira and Haruto left to suit up along with getting to their Valvraves. Everyone else left to the control room. Kriemhield took command and ordered the pilots on how to take their enemies. L-elf did not worry but instead leaned heavily onto the wall as a contraction came through. Suddenly wave after wave came causing him to slide to the floor in real pain and suddenly felt something uncomfortable.

"SHOKO!" he screamed catching everyone's attention. The prime minister ran to him knowing what was happening. She started sending orders around as they prepared to take L-elf to the infirmary. The valvraves finished attacking when Haruto got a message. Shoko appeared but an all to familiar scream a pain was heard.

"Haruto, come quick L-elf's gone into labor." she said as another scream ripped through. The pilots immediately returned to the landing deck. Haruto ran quickly while following the screams. He went into the room without thinking twice. Everyone waited patiently outside wincing as they heard L-elf's screaming. Immediately as the clock rang 12:00 a baby's cry was heard. Everyone cheered and said Merry Christmas to one another as Nanami-sensei came out. She smiled and led them inside.

Haruto sat on the bed with a tired looking L-elf who carried a blue bundle. A tiny hand was seen holding onto Haruto's finger. The pilot then smiled proudly at everyone.

"Everyone meet Runouji."

xxx

_10 years later_

Feet were heard running through the hallways of the royal palace. No one was awake except for Haruto who laid in bed holding onto L-elf who was still sleeping. He clearly heard the door opening and closing and prepared as suddenly a huge weight jumped into their bed.

"Papa! Wake up Mama! It's Christmas morning!" shouted a ten-year-old boy who looked like L-elf but had Haruto's eyes. Haruto laughed and lifted his son up into the air while L-elf pulled the covers over his head. He peeked from under them and smiled at his two favorite idiots. _See Mikhail. You have found your happiness._ A voice said to him in his head. Runouji crawled to his mama's lap and kissed his forehead and laughed as his papa did the same. _Yes I have Lieselotte _thought L-elf as he held his son to himself. Haruto and him then smiled at Runouji.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Runouji."


End file.
